


The Sorcerer Supreme aids the Scarlet Witch

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Guidance, Hurt/Comfort, Mentorship, Other, Spoilers from WandaVision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. ! Warning: Spoilers from WandaVision ! After defeating Agatha Harkness and retreating into seclusion, Wanda is approached by Doctor Strange, who offers her to help control her magic.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Sorcerer Supreme aids the Scarlet Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was born from WandaVision finale but for the sake of the story, I'd rather ignore that Billy and Tommy ever existed. Honestly, don't you think it's messed up to magically induce pregnancy and then give birth to children? As much as I am curious about 'Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness', why did they have to shove in America Chavez? Seriously, she is not much of a good character to begin with.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Deep in the mountains, in a secluded cabin, Wanda was in Lotus position, levitating in the air in astral form as the Scarlet Witch, reading from the Darkhold book, while her human form was drinking from a mug of tea and looking outside the balcony before a glowing yellow circle formed in the air and turned into a portal, from which went out a man in his late 30s with a moustache, in blue outfit and red cloak.

"Hello, Wanda. You're not easy to find." Doctor Strange said.

"Strange." Wanda said as her astral form vanished and she turned to him in her normal form. "What brings you here?"

"Did you really think that I wouldn't notice the events in Westview?" Strange asked as Wanda narrowed her eyes.

"So, what? You've come to make sure I answer for what I've done? Or lock me up to make sure I won't hurt anyone else? Don't you think I'm already punishing myself enough?" Wanda scoffed.

"I… I just want to help you." Strange said, giving her a pleading look. "You have talent, Wanda. And you have a lot of potential, but you need to learn to control your power." He turned to Darkhold that was flying in the air. "You're playing with forces you don't understand. It has destroyed many people before."

"I've been able to resist the book's power so far, Strange." Wanda said confidently.

"Maybe today… but what about tomorrow? Next week? Month? Year?" Strange pointed out as Wanda looked conflicted. "Wanda, you have great potential, but you have to get it under control. And if you shut yourself out, it's only going to destroy you in the end. It doesn't have to be like with Westview. I can teach you. I can help you. You're the Scarlet Witch, destined to wield Chaos Magic, one of the rarest forms in the universe. You may be struggling with it, but you don't have to do it alone. Let me help you. Please." He pleaded, reaching out with his hand.

Wanda considered before taking Strange's hand and picking the Darkhold book as they entered the portal to Sanctum Sanctorum.

**Author's Note:**

> If we get Strange helping Wanda controlling her magic, it sure would be amazing. Though, I hope America Chavez isn't gonna ruin 'Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness', since she's not a likeable character in comic books to begin with.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
